Armodrillo
Armodrillo is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Talpaedan from the planet Terraexcava. He was scanned from Andreas in Andreas’ Fault. Appearance Armodrillo has a yellow-armored body and looks much like a robot. His head is similar to a Greek Corinthian helmet with two horns or ears on it giving him the appearance of an armadillo. Armodrillo has a gray tail and there are jackhammer parts on his elbows, wrists and hands, creating the impression that Armodrillo is a digging robot. Despite the mechanical appearance, all of these aspects are in fact biological and natural to his race. Powers and Abilities Armodrillo has incredible digging capabilities as well as superhuman strength, it has been revealed that he is stronger than Humungousaur. He can also use his powers to create destructive vibrations by placing his hands on something and pumping the jackhammer pieces on his elbows. He can even generate shock waves or earthquakes when he's nervous and starts to shiver. In Reflected Glory, we learn that he is able to create fissure in the ground to make enemies fall into. Weaknesses Even though Armodrillo's armor is highly durable, it is not strong enough to keep Argit's spikes from getting through. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *Armodrillo first appeared in ''Hero Time'' where he was used to defeat the robots the Overlord released. *In Reflected Glory, Armodrillo battled some Forever Knights. *In Nor Iron Bars a Cage, Armodrillo was defeated by Ultimate Kevin. *In The Transmogrification of Eunice, Armodrillo rushed to save Eunice was he thought she was being attacked by a bear. He reverted to Ben after realising she was safe. *In Revenge of the Swarm, Armodrillo freed Julie and battled Elena and the Victor clones. 'Appearances' thumb|right|250px|TransformationBen 10: Ultimate Alien *''Hero Time (first appearance) Overlord and armodrillo.jpg|In "Hero Time" Picture_4.jpg|In "Reflected Glory" SoyMordrillo!!.png|In "Nor The Iron Bars The Cage" ScreenShot016.png|In "The Transmogrification of Eunice" 559px-Armadillo_y_Julie.PNG|In "Revenge of the Swarm" 635px-Armadillo!.png|In "The Creature From Beyond" '' *''Reflected Glory'' *''Nor Iron Bars a Cage'' *''The Transmogrification of Eunice'' *''Revenge of the Swarm'' *''The Creature From Beyond'' 'Translation' *'Portuguese:' Armatu (from Armed and Armadillo) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Armadillo *'Romanian:'Armoburghiul *'Polish': Armowiertło (from Armor and Drill) *'Dutch: '''armadriller *'Italian: Armadillo *'Hungarian: '''Karófúró *'German: Panzerkralle (from Panzer=armor and Kralle=claw) Trivia * He's the most used Andromeda alien, but it's almost nothing when you comapre it to Humongousaur. * Ben scanned Andreas with no hassle while using Jetray's form (something that has never happened when Ben had previously obtained alien DNA). Ironically, when Ben first used this form, he changed straightaway from Jetray, making Armodrillo the second Andromeda Alien Ben transformed into directly from Jetray (the first being Water Hazard). *Armodrillo is a playable alien in TKO, like Swampfire, Big Chill, Rath, Ultimate Humungousaur, Ultimate Big Chill and Ultimate Echo Echo. *Armodrillo is one of the several aliens in the Ultimatrix whose basic power is super strength. *In The Transmogrification of Eunice, Ben states that Armodrillo is 10 feet tall. *Armodrillo is the second Andromeda alien to have a transformation scene, his from the episode The Creature From Beyond, AmpFibian being the first from Fused. *Sometimes, before Armodrillo throws a punch, he activates his jackhammer-like pieces which seems be a way he enhances his punches. *The Cartoon Network website revealed that Armodrillo is stronger than Humungousaur. See Also * Armodrillo Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Highly durable aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Cleanup